


Same Boat

by riceccakes



Series: Song Based [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: :), Angst, F/F, Korrasami is Canon, Love, No Bending, angggssstttt, asami is in love with korra, but shes too scared to say, i really enjoyed writing this, inspired by a song, its 2am right now, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceccakes/pseuds/riceccakes
Summary: Asami struggles with telling Korra she has feelings for her.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Song Based [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918945
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	Same Boat

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys. I wrote this lil one shot based on the song "Same Boat" by Lizzy McAlpine. I totaaaally suggest listening to the song either before you read this or during it.  
> some other notes as well: no bending, i casually threw in that Korra plays basketball, I'd say age wise Asami is 22 and Korra is 21. i think that's everything  
> there will be a sister one shot to this, i guess we can say it like that. the next one will also be based on a song by Lizzy McAlpine and focus on Korra.  
> enjoy :) x

There weren’t many things Asami wouldn’t do. She was the one to kill the spider, or rather, place it in a cup and take it outside. She was the driver; sure Mako and Bolin knew how to drive, and Korra was getting there, but no matter what, whenever the crew went out, Asami would drive. She was the one to buy the movie tickets, call the restaurant to place a reservation, the one to plan any get together, and she didn’t mind being that one.

“Come on,” Bolin said, waving around his chopsticks as he held a takeaway carton of noodles from Narook’s. “There’s gotta be something you wouldn’t do.”

Asami shook her head with a small smile, “I don’t know, I mean, if I ever got the chance to do something, I’d probably take it.”

“Any chance to do _anything_?” Bolin questioned, “If you had the chance to see the Northern Lights, _right now_?”

“I’d take the next flight out,” she said, matter-of-factly. She then looked down at her attire: a pair of shorts and an old tee shirt. “And maybe buy a jacket while I’m at it.”

Bolin looked out the window, the snowfall had settled. “What about the chance to watch the snow fall, for the first time, all over again?”

Asami grinned, “I’d be a kid all over again if I could feel snowfall for the first time.”

“Feel?”

“Are you joking? Snow is _magical_ , you can’t be telling me you don’t feel your breath get taken away when you watch the snow fall. No doubt I’d go back in time to experience it for the first time.”

“So, really, there’s _nothing_ you wouldn’t do?”

It was in the back of her mind, burning her throat. She knew of one thing, one thing she could never do, even if she was given a thousand chances to do so. Korra and Mako were in the living room, playing a game of Connect 4. They finished their dinner first tonight, mostly to prove themself right that they would win a game of Connect 4. Asami and Bolin stayed in the kitchen, picking at whatever was left in the takeaway cartons. Asami could see Korra sitting on the floor, they were using the coffee table to play. Korra had a look of determination on her face, her tongue sticking out slightly. She held her chin in her hand and scanned the plastic token holder as if her life depended on it.

 _Gosh, she’s adorable_.

She could never tell Korra about her feelings. She couldn’t remember the day or what exactly they’d been doing, all Asami could remember is looking over at Korra and feeling her face grow red and her heart become full. If she tried hard enough, she could remember what they were doing in that moment, but Asami knew these feelings had been building up and only until she let herself feel them did everything change. Suddenly, all Asami could think about was Korra: what she was in the mood for to eat, if she’d sit in the passenger seat or in the back with Bolin, if her basketball training went well that day, whether or not she’d sleep over at the boys’ apartment or if she’d need a ride back to the temple where she stayed with Tenzin and his family. At first, she just thought it was since they were best friends. Their relationship had grown so much over the years they knew each other and Asami thought she was just connecting with her friend.

Then she started looking at Korra’s arms and not just when Korra would show off and flex on the boys. She’d look at how sculpted they were, at the few scars she had scattered up and down them, at the freckles that were on her wrists and one on her shoulder. She started associating the smell of cinnamon and vanilla with Korra, though the sweetness was a bit unexpected from the fierce and tough exterior of the girl. But, as Asami got to know her, she realized it wasn’t strange at all, since Korra’s smile warmed every part of her soul. 

Suddenly, anytime the _Kyoshi and the Warriors_ song came on the radio, she’d remember the day her and Korra drove around the city, blasting the song with the top down. She’d remember how loudly Korra screamed each word, Asami could still feel her stomach hurt from laughing so much at her. Korra would cross her mind when she’d turn on the TV to watch _Wan_ , how one time at one in the morning, Korra had fallen asleep on the couch and Asami was using the TV as background noise as she did her work. At first, the girl was a bit confused, rubbing her eyes to look at the TV, but slowly she started saying the words, and once confirming the show, confidently spoke along. When the sequence was over and the show began, Korra looked at Asami and simply said, “Well, I’m gonna go back to sleep. You should sleep too.”

She couldn’t tell Korra, she just couldn’t. Asami accepted her feelings, yes, but she could never act on them. Raava forbid she bring it up and Korra doesn’t feel the same way. Sure, the girls would sometimes lay in bed together, one of them resting their head on the chest of the other as they mindlessly scrolled through their phones. And sure, even if there was all the couch space in the world, Korra would still sit down next to Asami. Sure, Korra would randomly text Asami through the day, sometimes sending a picture of someone’s dog or an incoherent keyboard smash with a few texts after it saying _anyways, I just needed to get that out. And say hi to you. So hi :)_. They were just friends, Asami was convinced.

The question Bolin asked had already crossed Asami’s mind. If she ever grew the courage to let Korra know how safe she makes her feel, if she ever grew the courage to let Korra know how seen she makes her feel, if Korra were the one to ask, she wasn’t sure of what she would say. She had an idea of how it could go, but even in her mind she could barely go through with it. She challenged herself one time, to follow through the daydream, and she got so lost in it she started to tear up. Thankfully, she was alone in her office at the Sato mansion, so no one had to watch Asami get caught up in telling Korra that she never thought she’d experience love as unconditional as Korra’s. 

Thinking about what she would say was one thing, but thinking of how Korra would react was something entirely in itself a challenge. Would the girl reject her, right off the bat, or would there be a moment of silence as she took in all Asami had told her? Would Asami crumble under the suspense and run to the bathroom to bawl her eyes out? Or would Asami take the final step and whisper if Korra felt the same, if Korra wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss Korra?

The thought of it all, of telling Korra her feelings, of waiting for a response, of the aftermath, it terrified her. She had no idea how to navigate it, if she were alone in her stance. She couldn’t lose her home, the one person who made her forget all the stress of the world, the one person who would ground her when she was getting in too far over her head, the one person who would push her to do better because she knew she could be better. That kind of person doesn’t come around very often; maybe she was that person for Korra. There was a small voice, in the very back corner of her mind, that said _She_ _could_ _like you_ but how could she ever know if her and Korra were in the same boat?


End file.
